Berks newest rider
by platinum guitar solo
Summary: As berk is living life with dragons a new teen has arrived to join in as a dragon rider but he has a mysterious past and will be visited by a stranger what patrick didn't know was that he was bitten by a night fury will he find the truth will he find who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

Patrick pov

Ugh... My head I groaned as i sat up from a bed as I felt something coarse though my veins I held the urge to yell from the pain I was in , I realized I was on a wooden bed I pulled over the blanket to see Im in some sort of clothing I have on I have black leggings black fur boots a black vest and a red tunic as I get up I'm woozy I almost fell a few times I walk down the stairs I just realized that I had my glasses on " hello? " my voice echoes throughout the house no one answered I walk over to the door I opened it as I did a dragon flew past me at amazing speed and that dragon landed next too " I just came to check on you " the boy with brown hair and green eyes walks up to me " where am I ? " I ask him "berk"he responded back"my name is hiccup what's yours ?" he asks me curious of my name" Patrick" I respond too him as if he was someone I knew but I only known him for a few minutes and I'm already feeling that I can trust him" do you wanna a ride to the acadamy?" Hiccup asks me with a grin "sure..." I respond weakly he jumps on his dragon" I almost forgot this is toothless" hiccup pointing to his dragon he growls abit and looks away I hope on and we fly of as i hold on to hiccup.

* * *

we fly to the academy In just a few minutes we fly in though the entrance we landed with a swoop in I get off the dragon so does hiccup thats when the teens gather around us "everybody this is patrick " he tells the teens I just waved with a nervous smile " nice to meet you Patrick " the girl with blond hair and blue eye greets I just smile " Patrick this is astrid, snoutlout,fishlegs ,and the twins ruffnut and tuffnut" who of witch are at the moment are fighting at the moment all the teens except hiccup were left in the arena looking at each other I'm going to meet you at the hall hiccup tells me I nod and I start following to him to the great hall your going to fit In just fine pat.

* * *

**so... What did you think plz let me know in the reviews **


	2. Chapter 2 my family

One month later

Patrick pov

"are they always like that?"looking at snoutlout and astrid yelling at each other looking like they wanna rip each others head off which hiccup told me all about yup thats normal for us though hiccup tells me as we both look at each other and back at astrid and snoutlout alright break it up as we push them both apart " snoutmare! snoutmare! I kinda liked that one "snoutlout pleas about the nickname astrid gave his dragon " ok what happened" hiccup asks for a answer " me and stormfly were doing our job until this thing and his overgrown fire-pit started torching us . Astrid tells hiccup the answer he wanted " oh come on when did we start a fight just for the sake of starting a fight " snoutlout tells us which made no sense hiccup ,astrid and I look at him with a really? Look " let me rephrase that "snoutlout pleas just then hiccup responds " don't" hiccup responds back trying to tell him to shut up we get on our dragons mines a grey deadly nanner named swift a few weeks ago hiccup and astrid had time to train me because I convinced them that I can be helpful and I found swift while we were searching for deadly nanner nest

now we are discussing what we should do for the winter because a visiting tribe is that is going to celebrate with us with the heir of that tribe and it's chief

at the haddock household hours later

I was sitting down on the side of the table eating the dinner that made me and hiccup, and toothless kept looking though like he was worried " what's wrong pat" stoic asks me with worry in his eyes " look I never really remember having a father or siblings for that matter"I say as I am looking at hiccup and back to stoick "well... Mhmm you can be with us until you start family of your own someday and will still be your family until then " he says to me with smile on his face" by the way who is this chief who is staying this winter" I ask stoic not used to the fact he is my dad for now stoic takes a deep breath and let's out " he is the chief of the south Bodnog the Bold the heir is his daughter freya the fierce is what they call her she may have the body type of astrid but she is dangerous so watch it you two ,and you the most my son was the last word he said to me before we went to bed


	3. Chapter 3 headaches

few weeks later

As the days went by Patrick felt pains everywhere on his body some nights he woke up panting and sweating startling swift but he reassured swift that he was fine but he really wasn't

patrick pov (present day)

As I fix the harness on swift I hear footsteps I turn around to find out it was hiccup and toothless were their he looks at me with this look "what?" I ask " are you alright pat?.. You been acting strange lately you been eating something you hate like fish,you wake up in the middle of the night and most of all you keep talking to swift alot on your own like you know he only understands you and he isn't the only one who does Im worried that something bad is going to happen to you" he responds to me with a worried look on his face. " I'm fine " I respond back as I get on swift and fly away as hiccup is watching as I was flying away my arm started to hurt and all I heard was my name being called and then everything went black

6 miles away marauders flag ship freyas pov

"hey dad when will I meet my future husband?"the blond asks her father carrying her sword on her back looking at the ocean "Berks chief stoic Told me though his peace treaty letter that he had a available son for marriage he said though it that this son of his is intelligent is very good at wielding a hatchet (not hiccup)And your children will be unstoppable " as he chuckles I just laugh awkwardly

back at berk pats pov

oww my head " I say as I grab my forehead "wait what's this as I see a vision

as I walk though this dense forest and I see a very big village with dragons and all some I never seen before and a child with brown hair runs by me "thorn slow down I'm not as young as I used to " yells his father atleast 21


	4. Chapter 4 ending until sequel

**dear readers this is the last chapter until the sequel if you have any ideas plz pm me**

Patricks pov

I shake That vision out of my head back to reality I wonder what swift and hiccup are doing as I leap out of the bed and open the front door as I walk out I run into swifts snout and I trip while swift catches me on my tunic with his teeth thanks I tell him purrs as he puts his head on my head enjoying the ruined by a messenger " here" he passes me a letter and runs off before I said anything I opened it, it says

" dear or Patrick "

"I'm the chief of the marauder tribe "

"Me and my daughter would like to meet you especially my daughter"

" I hope you understand me "

"signed bognog the bold"

wow... Is all I could say for what I just read

I decide to hide it in my pocket from all of them I bet they know at least dad I hope this all works out.

**the end **


End file.
